


It Started in Budapest

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blackhawk friendship, Confused Tony, Drabble, Humor, Ironhawk friendship, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance, shocked Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started in Budapest, and their relationship would move forward at Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started in Budapest

"You and I remember Budapest very differently."

Clint felt the smirk on his face, but he couldn't contain it. Unfortunately enough, he couldn't think about why that was because he was being attacked by insane aliens.

He had time for that later.

* * *

"So…" Tony sidled up beside Clint, who was making food for the group, seeing as he was the only one with any cooking skills whatsoever. Clint spared him a curious glance. Tony smirked. "Budapest, huh?"

Clint couldn't help the cheesy grin the spread over his face and it sent Tony into a fit of snickers. Clint shook his head.

"Shut up." He stated cheerfully, "It was when we first got together. I'm allowed to be happy about that." He declared. Tony nodded, chuckles slowing to a stop. As Clint's smile didn't disappear after a few minutes, Tony smiled softly.

"You're still in love? How along ago was Budapest?" Tony questioned. Clint's smile turned softer.

"I'm still in love." he confirmed, "We've been together seven years. Seven long, perfect years." He shook his head. Tony tilted his head.

"Are you two married?" he asked. Clint shook his head and Tony's eyebrows shot up. "Seven years and unmarried? Dude! Come on! Pop the question already! I'll even pay for the wedding!" Tony declared. Clint's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he questioned, "Because, I mean, during the alien invasion, I almost lost…" Clint trailed off, clearing his throat. Tony pat his shoulder.

"I understand. I'll even help you pick out a ring, plan the proposal, everything!" Tony smirked, "I'll even find you a wedding dress!" Clint snorted.

"I refuse to be the one to wear a wedding dress." Clint shook his head. "I need to think about this for a while, but you'll be the first to know when I decide." Clint pat him on the shoulder, exiting the room while the food was cooking. Tony chuckled to himself.

"Natasha will  _not_ wear a wedding dress." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Tony?"

The genius glanced up from his tablet. Clint held out a small box. Tony's eyes glinted as he realized what it was. He grabbed it.

A simple band, diamonds lining the outside. It was untraditional for a female, but he could see how it fit Natasha.

"God Clint. This is nice." Clint grinned. The elevator doors opened and Natasha walked in. Tony squealed, throwing the ring under him and sitting down. Clint raised an eyebrow at him and Natasha walked over, eyes narrow.

"What is that?" she questioned. Tony looked to Clint, silently urging him to get rid of her. Clint just stared at him.

"Clint!" he hissed, "Do you want her to know?" he questioned sarcastically. Clint's brow furrowed.

"Sure…" he said slowly, still confused by Tony's reaction. Tony's eyes widened.

"Dude!" he hissed. While Tony was preoccupied, Natasha strikes. She jumped forward, knocking Tony off the box and picked it up. "No!" Tony yelped. Too late. Natasha opened the box and her eyes widened. "Surprise…?" Tony squeaked. Clint grinned at her, as she placed a hand over her mouth. Tony was both amused and freaked out by the fact that tears were coming to her eyes.

"Oh my god… Clint…finally!" she exclaimed and Clint laughed and she threw her arms around his shoulders. "You guys are gonna be so happy!"

Tony blinked.

Then he blinked again.

"Wait…what?!" he blurted. The two glanced at him. Clint's brow furrowing and Natasha raising an eyebrow. Tony shook his head.

"Tony…who did you think I was dating in Budapest?" Natasha snorted.

"God. You and I remember Budapest very differently. I mean, I remember almost losing a limb, while all you seem to remember is making out with Coulson because you were still in that disgusting new couple stage."

Clint and Natasha chuckled, while Tony's mouth dropped open.

"COULSON?! You're dating COULSON?!" he exclaimed. Clint jumped backwards, surprised, while Natasha narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is this a problem Stark?" she questioned, stepping towards him. All former emotion was now tightly locked away and Tony was once again terrified of her. Tony swallowed hard.

"No! God! I'm just surprised! I mean…I didn't think-I-" Tony shook his head. Clint started laughing as he realized the problem.

"You thought Natasha and I were dating!" Clint crowed, and Natasha sighed. Tony scowled.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know you were gay? I mean…Coulson…" Tony was obviously still in shock considering he had not come up with some snark to throw at him.

"Coulson what?"

Natasha threw the box to Clint, who slipped it behind his back. Coulson paused at the entrance to the tower, eyes narrowing at them, not unsimilar to Natasha.

"Okay. What did you do?" he directed his question to Clint and Tony collectively.

"Nothing!" they chirped in sync, then glared at each other for being obvious. Coulson approached slowly, but was intercepted.

"Coulson. I promise you that they are not doing anything illegal nor immoral." Natasha assured him. Coulson stared at her for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Agent Barton. There is a mission for you back at headquarters. I'm here to collect you." Clint brightened and he eagerly followed the other man out of the tower. Tony blew out a breath.

Natasha glanced at him. She smirked. Now that he seemed to have gotten over his shock…

"'I'm here to collect you' is Coulson code for 'I want to have sex with you, so come on,' just so you know." She tossed over her shoulder as she exited to her room.

Natasha heard Tony's sputtering behind her, causing her smirk to widen.


End file.
